Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food preparation appliances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a food preparation appliance which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly the invention consists in a food preparation appliance including an attachment for a food chopping board, said attachment comprising a tray having an end wall of a height not greater than the thickness of a chopping board with which the tray is to be used; attaching means or part thereof on said end wall whereby said tray is attachable to a food chopping board, side walls and an opening opposite said end wall whereby food chopped on said chopping board and delivered to said tray may in turn be delivered through said opening to, for example, a cooking utensil or serving dish.
To those skilled in the art to which this invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the descriptions herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be in any sense limiting.